fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
NSA America
NSA America 'is a minor television network broadcasting to 12,000 television stations in America and its territories. 'History NSA America first went on air in 2001, hijacking WEAT-TV's transmission after it made a joke about the NSA on it's morning show. Though, this failed. After Microsoft Sam drained the NSA's bank account, the channel was sold to Aldous du Mont the 19th (oldest son of Aldous du Mont, the son of the late (and evil) Zanthar du Mont. Today, it's a network formed up of 12,000 affiliated stations (67% which are former Children's Metro Network stations). 'Programming' The perpetually impoverished (and now non-evil) NSA America was forced to make many concessions on behalf of its severely limited budget. The company's flagship news program, NSA BuDget News, is hosted by Steve and Crow (who are actually a novelty puppet you can find at Ocean State Job Lot and a replica of Crow T. Robot from Mystery Science Theater 3000 being puppetered by two amateur americans) and a werewolf, "Joanie the BuDget Werewolf," who roars (or growls) the forecast. Weather conditions are broadcast by pointing the camera out the window, which means a GoPro with a waterproof case is used on rainy days.'' The Gang's Got GUTS (co-production with the Nickelodeon cable network) is sponsored by the company that provides the materials used to build the show's version of the Aggro Crag. The new show on NSA America, The Boring Show'', consists of a GoPro mounted on the dashboard of a random train, which tends to make depressed viewers happy. 'Notable Programs' *''Captain Video and His Video Rangers'' - Remake of the DuMont Network's most famous and longest running show, but videotaped unlike it's predecessor at the studios of PBS affiliate WGBH, which pits the heroic Captain Video against the most fiendish actors looking for work. It runs during the early morning hours. *''The Gang's Got GUTS'': A new show and a sequel to My Family's Got GUTS, filmed at the WGBH studios like Captain Video. Features a group of 5-9 people taking on the most awesome challenges yet! *''The Boring Show'': Another new show consisting of a GoPro mounted onto a dashboard of a random train that varies from episode to episode. Once, a CSX train that the GoPro was on hit a car, causing NSA America to put up a nature film before the train started up and continue to head on it's way. *''The Show of Ding'': Hosted by a guy named Ding, he shows old recorded stuff from his collection of home videos. But his tapes are S-VHS tapes and viewers can see a Technical Difficulties screen that as he ejects the tape and re-wind the next. Once, on the March 13th, 2009 episode, he showed 9 tapes, with the 7th and 8th tapes showing a episode of Rescue 911, but when he put in the 8th tape, he noticed that the reveal of the guy in the Santa suit in that episode was taped over with a episode of Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers, so viewers were puzzled that the guy in the Santa suit was Fat Cat. He attempts to hide the channels he recorded the tapes off's idents with him doing dangerous stunts, but he fails EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. 'Other Programs' *''Cartoon Cavalcade (featured cartoons licensed from DHX Media) *''The McDonald's Watching Food Cook Hour (retitled to Watching Food Cook in international airings) Category:Fictional television networks